Kiss and Taste
by Zelda12343
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and what kisses taste like. Fluffy oneshot, rated K for kissing. 10/Rose.


**Kiss and Taste**

**Author's Note: **_Greetings, fellow authors! After about six months of watching and loving Doctor Who, I have written quite a lot of fanfiction set in the Whoniverse, but have not published any yet due to various reasons. I decided this would be my debut piece, as I am the least embarrassed by it. It is also the piece I wrote most recently, finishing it yesterday morning. However, that is completely beside the point. _

_In my opinion, Rose is one of the best things since sliced bread, sharing the spot with the wonderful Tenth Doctor. And I've shipped them with a passion ever since the Tenth Doctor first showed up. Thus, it seems fitting to me that this oneshot is about them. _

_Anywho, I've rambled on long enough. See the bottom of the page for any additional author's notes. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I can dream, but I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, it would be very different, and probably not as popular as it is now.

* * *

"So, Doctor, I heard I've kissed you before," was Rose's somewhat unusual greeting to the Time Lord one morning.

She'd awoken this morning feeling unusually bold, not to mention inexplicably wanting to _finally_ kick her relationship with the Doctor up a notch. A quick mental conversation with the TARDIS, whom had begun making her presence in the human's head known, had only intensified the feelings. And then, the sentient ship had informed her of something she hadn't known before: she'd kissed the Doctor before.

And to think that she couldn't remember either one of those kisses for the life of her! That would have to change, and right away.

"Mm…" came the Doctor's response from under the console. He was making a few minor repairs, and Rose could hear the sound of the sonic screwdriver as he fixed some of the more delicate equipment which would allow them to continue their travels through space and time. He probably wasn't really listening to her. Wouldn't be the first time, either.

"Did you hear me?" She asked a little more impatiently.

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, of course I heard you," he quickly pulled himself out from under the console, bumping his head and sending his glasses askew as he did so. Rose knelt at his side and pulled the glasses back on, setting them gently on the bridge of his nose as he sat up to reach her level. God, he was adorable like this, with his brown hair a mess and bright eyes focused right on her, expression eager and open.

"So you've kissed me," Rose began once more, grinning at her fellow traveler. He nodded, eager expression changing to a slightly less open one. Even sowould knew he'd tell his story, talkative as he was.

"Well, I suppose you could say I did," he agreed, sounding tentative at first. "That is, I kissed your body twice when you…weren't home."

"The TARDIS told me. The first time was when I chased after you as the Bad Wolf-she told me the story, don't explain-, and the second time was when I was possessed by Cassandra," Rose pressed.

"The TARDIS told you, did she?" the Doctor cast a mildly accusing glance at the console. "Cheeky girl." Rose swore she could hear the engines modulate slightly, as though their transport was laughing at the Doctor.

"What did I taste like?" she pressed, noticing his attention had begun to wander.

"Eh?"

_That_ caught the Time Lord off guard for some reason. People didn't usually ask that sort of thing, as far as he knew. And he knew only so much about this sort of thing. None of his companions had ever asked him this sort of question, not even the ones he _had_ kissed. For once, his extensive knowledge of the universe was of little use to him.

"What did I taste like?" Rose repeated a little more quietly, suddenly aware of the awkwardness of her question. Her rush of boldnesshard begun to wear off, and now she was left feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"Well, the first time, you tasted kind of…warm," the Doctor began. "Warm and bright full of energy. Which, incidentally, you were at the time."

"How can someone taste 'bright?'" Rose wondered aloud, discomfort temporarily forgotten.

"Time Lords have enhanced senses. We can pick things up that regular humans can't," he explained.

"Still doesn't explain it."

"Maybe I was getting my senses a bit confused. Or maybe it was because I had a whole different senses. I was a different man back then. Sort of. Well, I had a different face and different demeanor. I guess that makes me a different man, wouldn't you say?"

"And the second time?" Rose continued, changing the conversation. He was wandering again, and now her interest was piqued once more.

"That time, you tasted kind of…different," the Doctor finished the sentence rather lamely.

"'Course I tasted different. Cassandra was possessing me," Rose replied. "How was I different specifically."

"You tasted kind of…sultry," he finally managed.

"What?!"

"Knew you'd react that way," he mumbled under his breath, seeing Rose was now blushing. This was not the way she'd intended this to go. It was far too awkward for her preference. Aloud, the Doctor continued, "That was probably Cassandra. I also tasted a lot of lipstick that you weren't wearing the first time."

That calmed her a bit. Indeed, she'd started wearing a bit more lipstick around this time. Inexplicably, her earlier courage got a second wind, thanks in part to her own boldness and in part to the TARDIS. Of course, she didn't know about the second part. The TARDIS could be very telepathically sneaky at times.

"Want to try again?" She asked, the words still coming out more quickly and more rushed than she'd liked. Bold as she was, she was also feeling more and more uncomfortable. Maybe this was a mistake.

"What?"

"You heard me. Want to try again? I'm not under mind control or anything like that," she explained, once again speaking rather quickly.

He stared at her. It wasn't as though he didn't want to kiss her, it was just that he didn't expect it so soon. He'd spent a whole lot of time as his Ninth incarnation waiting for just the right moment to kiss her, but it had never come. Not until it was too late. To think he'd get another chance at it so soon into his Tenth life! Oh, this was just wonderful! Amazing! Fantastic!

"Oh, just forget it," she was blushing by now. Whoops, he'd taken too long thinking. Better act quickly. "Don't know what came over-mmph!"

The last was because a certain Time Lord had decided he wanted to know what Rose's lips tasted like when she wasn't under mind control, upgraded to a superior being, or remotely Not Herself. Boy, was it worth it. She tasted wonderful, a little bit like the lipstick she always wore. That was just a beginning, though. She tasted like flowers, like her namesake in particular, like early-morning dew on petals. There was much more there, but they broke apart before he could get a chance to identify the other flavors.

She looked up at him, surprise evident on her face, but then she smiled.

"Wanna taste again?" She asked with a shy grin, earlier discomfort all but gone.

And so he did.

* * *

**Author's note:** _One last set of remarks from me, and then you all can go home. _

_First of all, it is my head canon that the TARDIS can and occasionally does speak telepathically to companions. I honestly don't know if this was jossed by something in the Moffat era, which I have only begun to watch. It might also have been denied by something in Classic Who, another era which I have only just begun to enjoy. _

_Secondly, this oneshot can be set anywhere between _New Earth _and _Army of Ghosts. _Basically, anywhere during season two when it was just Ten and Rose aboard thr TARDIS together. _

_Finally, I always struggle with the fear that I have written the character slightly OOC. If you noticed anything, feel free to drop me a review regarding the subject. Please don't flame, but I do appreciate constructive criticism for next time. If there is a next time…_

_Thanks for reading! Please review-it feeds my muse. _


End file.
